guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lahtenda Bog
General Lahtenda Bog is a low-lying, swampy explorable area in the south of Istan. The geography is very tight and its many twisting paths, low light, and a large size contribute to an appropriately eerie atmosphere. There is a shallow inlet in the west, and a tomb in the southwest, where the Sunspears once buried their dead. Outposts & Cities * Blacktide Den (location) - North Blessings *North: Mandragor Hunt *North-West: Corsair Bounty *Central: Insect Hunt *South, South-West: Skale Hunt *South-East: Corsair Bounty NPCs *Collectors: **Ahchin **Chormar **Damak **Gundok **Pehrub *Merchants and Traders: **Habab (Merchant) *Others: **Bahltek Quests Creatures Monsters *Corsairs ** 7 Corsair Seaman (only during A Sticky Operation) ** 10 (24) Corsair Thug ** 17 (25) Corsair Cutthroat ** 8, 15, 22 Corsair Seaman (only during A Sticky Operation) ** 11 (24) Corsair Lookout ** 15 Corsair Raider (only during What Do You Do with a Drunken Shauben?) ** 9 (23) Corsair Medic ** 15 (25) Corsair Bosun ** 15 Corsair Seaman (only during A Sticky Operation) ** 10 (24) Corsair Flogger ** 15 Corsair Blackhand (only during What Do You Do with a Drunken Shauben?) ** 15 Corsair Seaman (only during A Sticky Operation) ** 10 (24) Corsair Seer ** 14 Corsair Wizard (only during What Do You Do with a Drunken Shauben?) ** 11 (24) Corsair Reef Finder ** 16 Corsair Cook (only during What Do You Do with a Drunken Shauben?) ** 4 Corsair Seaman (only during A Sticky Operation) ** 10 (24) Corsair Captain ** 9 (23) Corsair Marauder ** 15 Corsair Berserker (only during What Do You Do with a Drunken Shauben?) *Drakes ** 10 (24) Irontooth Drake *Ghosts ** 12 Kojolin the Conciliator (only during War Preparations (Ghost Reconnaissance)) ** 12 First Spear Janah (only during War Preparations (Ghost Reconnaissance)) ** 12 Sogolon the Protector (only during War Preparations (Ghost Reconnaissance)) ** 5 Ghost *Harpies ** 12 (24) Skree Talon ** 11 (24) Skree Hunter ** 14 (24) Skree Griffon ** 13 (24) Skree Warbler *Insects ** 14 (24) Bladed Termite ** 15 (25) Stalking Nephila ** 12 (24) Grub Lance ** 12 (24) Preying Lance *Mandragors ** 11 (24) Mandragor Slither ** 12 (24) Mandragor Imp ** 13 (24) Stoneflesh Mandragor *Skales ** 13 (24) Ridgeback Skale ** 13 (24) Skale Blighter ** 14 (24) Frigid Skale ** 15 (25) Skale Lasher Animals * 5 Warthog * 5 Crocodile Bosses * 19 (29) Ehyal Longtooth (Drake) * 19 (29) Emeju Longlegs (Insect) * 19 (29) Ensign Lumi (Corsair) * 16 (28) Najab Lifedrinker (Mandragor) * 12 (27) Lieutenant Silmok (Corsair) Notes *The full exploration of Lahtenda Bog gives just over 2.5% towards the Elonian Cartographer title. *This area is called "Lahtendi Bog" on the collector's edition map. Bounties The Sunspear bounties available in Lahtenda Bog and which shrines they are offered at are listed in the following table. In Normal Mode, they are only available to characters whose level and Sunspear rank are equal to or less than those noted in the table. All bounties are available to all characters in Hard Mode. Hard Mode *To vanquish this area, you must kill between ~337-610 foes. **There are about 95-110 corsairs, 105-120 insects, 30 skale, many mandragor popups (up to 95), and numerous harpies (35-45). **The quests Ghosts in the Graveyard and What Do You Do with a Drunken Shauben? will increase the number of foes, especially corsairs which number can go as high as over 300. Category:Istan Category:Explorable areas (Nightfall) Category:Offers Corsair Bounty Category:Offers Insect Hunt Category:Offers Mandragor Hunt Category:Offers Skale Hunt